In view of green energy, the requirement of treating waste water from livelihood, industry, and agriculture gradually increases over the years. Cationic exchange films are maturely developed and widely utilized in conventional film products. However, there is no conventional anionic exchange film with high ionic conductivity, long lifespan, and high performance to match the cationic exchange film when the cationic and anionic exchange films are simultaneously used. Compared to the cationic exchange film, the commercially available alkaline solid anionic exchange film has an obviously lower ionic conductivity. As such, the utilization of the solid anionic exchange film is greatly limited.
The ionic substances of the solution can be de-salted, condensed, purified, and recycled by the ionic exchange film driven by electricity. The ionic exchange film may further selectively separate the ionic substances, and remove the ionic substances from a non-ionic valuable substance. Accordingly, an appropriate ionic exchange film for water treatment and highly efficient recycling is called for.